Au delà des limites
by Di-Bee
Summary: Quand les circonstances mènent au délà des limites établies, il n'en ressort pas toujours que du mauvais. Sam/Jack
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre : **Au delà des limites_

_**Résumé :** Quand les circonstances mènent au délà des limites établies, il n'en ressort pas toujours que du mauvais. Sam/Jack_

_**Rating : **NC (à partir du chapitre 2)_

_**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi, pas de sous._

_**Spoiler : **aucun. Juste Sam, Jack, Teal'c, Daniel, et.... on verra plus tard^^_

_**Note de l'auteure **: Je ne pensais pas à ça comme ça en commençant cette fic mais c'est venu tout seul._

**Chapitre 1 :** Réveil

Sam se réveilla avec cette étrange impression que quelque chose était différent. Elle était pelotonnée, au chaud contre... Hein!!!! Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était à ses côtés. Le décor de la chambre était vaguement familier, et elle reconnaitrait cette odeur parmi mille autres. Mais reconnaissait aussi qu'elle allait regretter ce qui allait suivre. Elle n'aimait pas jouer les rabats joie. Ce n'était pas tous les jours amusant d'être rationnelle. Et dans ce cas précis elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie ! Elle réfléchissait à vive allure, s'étant légèrement tournée de façon à être soutenue par l'oreiller. Elle observait encore le plafond d'un air pensif quand son compagnon se réveilla.

« La pièce est orientée plein ouest. » Dit-elle soudain d'une voix grave, juste histoire de dire quelque chose qui ne les emmèneraient pas plus loin qu'ils n'étaient déjà.

Le Colonel comprit le message. Il comprenait la situation, c'était la sienne aussi, mais il aurait voulu trouver quelque chose pour faire que ça dure. Il déglutit, il n'avait rien à ajouter. Ca faisait déjà un moment qu'il n'avait pas regardé le plan de son propre appartement...

« Je suis désolée », dit soudain Sam, elle se leva, lui tournant le dos, ramassant ses affaires au passage.

« Carter, » l'interpella Jack. Elle ne retourna que la tête, il aperçut les larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas en être la cause. Mais quelle solution avaient-ils ?

Il la laissa partir. Et à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, sentait le regret et la rancoeur contre le système qui le rongeaient de plus en plus de l'intérieur. Être militaire n'était pas marrant tous les jours, mais ils s'étaient engagés à ça, en le sachant pertinemment. Mais nulle part dans leur contrat ne figurait une ligne, si petite soit-elle, disant qu'ils devaient briser la famille qu'ils fonderaient au cours des missions .

« Et le c****** qui a rédigé ce fichu règlement ne devait rien savoir des conditions de travail des équipes SG, » s'entendit-il penser tout haut. Il s'habilla alors rapidement et s'engouffra dans sa voiture. La clé sur le contact, il hésitait encore. Sam sortait tout juste d'une relation avortée avec cet... avorton de Pete, comme il l'appelait lui-même. Mais était-elle prête pour ça ?

D'un geste décidé, il tourna la clé. Prête ou pas, il devait lui parler.


	2. Souvenirs

**Note de chapitre : Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ! Titi, Evincis, Abou51, et Quam**

**Alors, voilà : Abou 51 : Cette suite se révèle être un peu plus grande, mais.. pas trop ^^ C'est pas fait exprès.... Je voyais pas où allonger, sinon, mettre rapidement le chapitre suivant, ce que je promet de faire ;-)**

** Titi : Un peu court? c'est aussi ce que je me suis demandé la première fois que j'ai voulu couper là.... Disons, que c'était une sorte d'intro^^**

** Quam. Last, but not least ! ^^ J'ai eu les deux derniers comms... juste en arrivant cette aprem^^. Et, oui,je n'avais pas oulbié, lol Donc, voilà la suite,je ne vous feris pas attendre plus longtemps.. en espérant ne pas decevoir....**

**Le prochain chapitre... va pa rcontre peut-être surprendre, mais,comme c'est même pas sûr que vous en vouliez... ben, on verra bien lol . Je le posterai, d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

**Maitenant, Chut^^**

**Chapitre deux : **Souvenirs

En chemin, les mémoires de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en plein visage. Toute l'équipe était réunie dans un bar, tranquille. Daniel était parti tôt, il décrétait avoir des projets pour le jour suivant. Ils n'avaient pas pu lui soutirer plus d'informations. Teal'c avait emprunté au linguiste le dernier film de Star Wars, et avait décidé qu'en regarder un morceau lui serait profitable.

Bref, ils s'étaient retrouvés juste tous les deux. Accoudés au bar ils n'avaient rien dit pendant quelques minutes, et puis s'étaient retournés l'un vers l'autre. D'abord gênés, puis l'alcool les mettant un peu plus à l'aise. Sans avoir bu à l'excès, ils se sentaient quand même légèrement... différents. Plus ouverts.

Pris d'une inspiration subite, et sous les regards appuyés des trois quarts des clients tardifs du bar, il l'avait embrassée. Elle n'avait pas résisté, loin de là. Ils s'étaient laissés allés, et quand le besoin d'air s'était fait sentir, séparés à bout de souffle.

« C'est toujours aussi bon », avait-il murmuré. Elle avait levé un sourcil interrogateur qu'on aurait pu croire emprunté à Teal'c.

Après plusieurs minutes de regards échangés, l'un surpris l'autre un peu penaud, il avoua. La boucle temporelle, la démission, et le baiser. Elle lui envoya un regard mi-surpris mi-flatté, et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois en guise de châtiment.

Bientôt, ils ne maitrisèrent plus rien, leur baiser se faisant de plus en plus langoureux. Jack descendit de son siège, et entoura de ses bras son amie encore assise. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, elle leva une nouvelle fois un sourcil, cette fois il ne sut déchiffrer son expression.

Elle n'avait pas encore assez bu pour imaginer... ce qu'elle sentait entre ses jambes. Mais assez pour se rendre compte que ça ne la dérangeait absolument pas... Elle sentit ses mains passer sous son T-shirt, et lui murmura « Pas ici. » d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu impératif, mais qui était plus proche de la supplication.

Sur le coup, elle maudit sa faiblesse Pourquoi n'avait -elle pas su lui résister ? Il n'habitait pas loin de ce bar, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils l'avaient choisi. Ils s'étaient tous garés devant chez Jack, pour n'avoir pas à chercher un parking pendant des heures.

Ils avaient tous les deux conscience de l'entorse au règlement qu'un simple baiser constituait, mais voulaient mettre ça de côté, pour au moins quelques minutes. Au delà des limites, là où même le danger de leurs missions n'avait pas encore su les emporter.

Arrivés à la porte de l'appartement, ils laissèrent quelques centimètres entre eux, après avoir fait un quasi-marathon côte à côte, depuis le bar. Cette course semblait les avoir dégrisés, mais ils n'allaient pas renoncer à leur « plan », il était trop tard.

Jack trouva sa clé, et ouvrit la porte, emportant son second dans un baiser qui lui fit perdre la tête. Arrivés à l'abri de l'appartement, ils se sourirent presque timidement, et recommencèrent à s'embrasser, plus doucement cette fois. Les regards parfois fuyants, ne voulant pas se rappeler, pas maintenant, ce qu'ils risquaient rien qu'en joignant leurs lèvres, si quelqu'un les découvraient. Pas à pas, ils se rapprochaient de la chambre du Colonel, heurtant les meubles au passage. Ils seraient bons pour faire le compte des bleus le lendemain matin.

Tout le long du chemin tombaient diverses pièces vestimentaires. Arrivés à quelques mètres du lit, ils ne portaient rien d'autre que leurs sous-vêtements. Ils bataillaient du regard, cherchant à prendre le contrôle. Après croches-pattes pas vraiment fair-play et gênes en tout genre, Jack fit basculer Sam sur le lit.

« Piégée, » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand elle le sentit qu'il commençait à doucement l'embrasser dans le cou, descendant jusqu'à l'épaule et remontant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Elle le sentit les débarrasser de leurs sous-vêtements, dernière barrière avant leur nudité complète. Elle frémit en le sentant entièrement contre elle. Elle en avait rêvé, même si elle ne l'aurait pas révélé même sous la torture. Elle gémit quand il insista encore un peu dans son cou. Il allait lui rester des marques. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, releva la tête, et la regarda dans les yeux. C'était juste trop beau pour être vrai. Ils avaient connu le danger, mais là, c'était profondément différent. Elle le sentait de plus en plus près, prêt. Elle le sentait contre elle, et ça la rendait folle. Elle gémit d'anticipation alors qu'il la laissait attendre un peu trop longtemps pour qu'elle ne puisse résister. La tension entre eux existait depuis si longtemps... Il prit son gémissement comme une invitation, et glissa lentement en elle, les mettant tous les deux au supplice. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de lui, et tenait ses épaules, avec l'impression que tout tournait autour d'eux. Il avait repris sa place dans son cou, laissant des marques dont ils savaient qu'elle aurait du mal à se débarrasser. Il arriva à l'orgasme quelques secondes avant elle, mais sentit très distinctement ses ongles lui lacérer le dos ; encore une marque dont ils auraient du mal à se débarrasser.

Elle avait commencé à l'embrasser, utilisant la même technique que lui, et il sentait ses dents sur son épaule, aussi. Surtout ne pas aller à une visite médicale ensemble !!!

**

Un peu plus tard, Sam s'était lovée dans ses bras, il avait murmuré à hauteur de son oreille un « Je t'aime, Sam » tout juste audible. Et l'avait entendu répondre, d'une voix ensommeillée, mais bien réelle. Bien réelle.

**

Jack sortit de sa rêverie, se remémorant encore le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé. Il était prêt à se battre pour la voir le regarder comme ça une nouvelle fois.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je m'excuse auprès de tous mes lecteurs d'avoir pris aussi long à mettre à jour. J'avais posté cette fic sur un forum, et totalement oublié de mettre à jour. Alors me voilà;-) Troisième et dernier chapitre. Enjoy;-) et désolée encore pour le retard**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ;-)**

**Chapitre 3 **: Réalité

Arrivé à la porte, il hésita encore quelques secondes, pensa à sonner, puis frappa.

Au bout de deux minutes, ne l'entendant pas arriver, mais ayant repéré la voiture à l'extérieur, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui, et retira ses pieds du paillasson. Carter avait beau être un génie, elle n'était pas très inventive en matière de cachette, pensa-t-il.

Il entra donc sans y être invité, sa motivation était très grande, et très petite sa cupidité. En voyant les chaussures que Sam portait la veille, et le placard ouvert, il déduisit qu'elle avait dû aller courir. Considérant l'endurance de son second, il se fit la remarque que faire un tour dans l'appartement ne ferait de mal à personne.

Vingt minutes plus tard, quand Sam rentra, bouche bée, elle le trouva le regard toujours fixé à cette photo prise quelques mois auparavant, lui, elle, Daniel et Teal'c, em-bonneté.

Elle comprit le message, et croisa son regard, nostalgique, mais aussi blessé. Elle déglutit difficilement, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle finit par détourner le regard, et poser à son tour les yeux sur la photo de l'équipe. Ils avaient l'air heureux, d'être ensemble, d'être tout court. Elle avait peur de briser ça, de briser cette amitié qui les liait depuis des années, de quelque façon qu'ils s'y prennent après ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir.

Doucement, il se pencha vers elle et effleura ses lèvres, l'incitant à se rapprocher si elle voulait approfondir le baiser. Ce qu'elle fit, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il la sentait gémir entre ses lèvres, quand leurs langues se télescopèrent. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle rompit le baiser et se recula avec regrets, la gorge nouée.

« Jack, on ne devrait pas... »

Il la coupa :

« Sam, je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit, cette nuit.

-Moi aussi, répondit-t-elle avec franchise, mais.....

-Alors, où est le problème, la coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois. »

Quelque part, elle céda. Quoiqu'il se passe, elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire comme si de rien n'était quand elle le croiserait dans un couloir, ou au mess. Ca ne serait plus pareil, mais ils avaient peut-être une chance, une infime chance, de réussir à garder ça pour eux. Et, là, peut-être, restait-il un espoir. C'est cette lueur qui était venue baigner son esprit pendant la course effrénée qu'elle s'était imposée. Elle voulait arrêter de penser, mais toujours sa consiensce revenait au même point. A tel point qu'elle avait bien failli expérimenter la douloureuse rencontre avec un lampadaire plus d'une fois pendant cette course.

Doucement, il l'a pris dans ses bras, en ami. Juste pour la sentir contre lui. L'étreinte finit toutefois par « dégénérer ». Il se cherchaient, toujours plus proches, et recommencèrent à s'embrasser, une nouvelle fois.

« Je crois que je ne m'en lasserai jamais, » se dit soudain Jack.

Sam sentit soudain les mains de.. -elle ne savait même plus comment l'appeler, à ce stade..- passer sous son T-Shirt. Elle venait de courir et il lui collait encore énormément à la peau, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de gêner les mains baladeuses. Elle fit de même pour lui, et en quelques minutes, leurs hauts avaient disparus, et ils étaient plus proches que jamais.

Il effleura les marques qu'il avait laissé dans son cou la nuit précédente, et elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant la superbe marque de morsure qu'elle avait laissée en guise d'empreinte sur son épaule gauche. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas intérêt à passer une visite médicale dans les jours suivants.

Relevant tous les deux la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent, pour ne plus se lâcher. Ils sentaient le désir les envahir à mesure que leurs dernirs remparts vestimentaires tombaient. Plaqués l'un contre l'autre, ils pouvaient voir le désir de l'autre dans le moindre frissonnement. Ils étaient trop proches pour avoir froid, et n'avaient pas le moins du monde peur de ce qui allait suivre. La seule appréhension venait du moment où ça allait s'arrêter..

Soudain, alors qu'elle allait murmurer son nom une énième fois, ils entendirent quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Ils se regardèrent. Première chose, la porte n'était pas fermée. Deuxième chose... le raclement de gorge qu'ils venaient d'entendre était... familier. Trop familier, et trop proche aussi.

Brisant le moment, Jack tendit sans un mot ses habits à Sam, un air inquiet plaqué sur le visage, et se rhabilla lui aussi, tentant de faire disparaître toute trace du moment passé avant de se dirigier vers la porte de l'appartement de son second. Sans penser une seconde à une justification, il décocha un regard noir, et interrogateur au linguiste planté sur le palier. Celui-ci releva le sourcil, tout comme son accolyte tatoué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là, pensa Jack. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, pensèrent Daniel et Teal'c...

Qui pro quo. Ou pas.

Pour la partie « rester secret », c'était mal parti, pensa Sam alors quelle s'approchait elle aussi de la porte... Elle avait l'impression que sa vie oscillait entre le rêve et le cauchemar depuis la veille au soir. Cette fois, c'était le cauchemar qui prédominait.

Ils n'avaient pas de justification, et quelque part, n'avaient pas à se justifier. Janet lui avait un jour avoué que Daniel et Teal'c avaient parié sur eux deux. Ce jour-là, Sam en avait rit... Là, elle ne trouvait plus ça si drôle. Son regard croisa celui de Jack, et elle y vit du regret, mais aussi une sorte de détermination. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et baissa les yeux, son regard tombant sur la photo par laquelle Jack avait été si captivé. Oui, ils avaient une chance. Et aussi infime soit-elle, ils allaient tenter de la saisir.

_Fin (pour cette histoire, mais...)_


End file.
